The Eyes
by siberyoshka
Summary: Ketika Alfred dan Natalia memutuskan untuk menjelajahi sebuah rumah misterius yang ada di pinggir jalan pulang mereka. Siapa sangka mereka mngalami kejadian yang benar-benar aneh akibat mnejelajahi rumah tersebut. / untuk Halloween, dan M untuk sedikit gore.


The Eyes

.

.

.

.

_Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya, bukan milik saya. Tetapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

.

Sore yang damai dan cerah. Sekarang sudah waktunya pulang bagi para murid Hetalia High School. Tak terkecuali seorang gadis beramput platinum dengan wajah yang sangar dan seorang temannya yang berambut _dirty blond_ dan selalu berwajah ceria.

"Nat, Nat!" kata Alfred, lelaki berambut _dirty blond_ dan berkacamata itu. Dia menarik ujung baju Natalia yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Apa?" kata Natalia—gadis berambut platinum dengan pita putih yang tersemat di rambutnya itu menoleh ke arah Alfred yang berjalan di sampingnya. Ya, mereka sedang pulang sekolah bersama, karena jarak rumah mereka berdekatan.

"Lihat." Kata Alfred. Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke sebuah rumah tua yang ada di sebelah kanan mereka. "Rumah itu serem banget."

"Hum?" Natalia bergumam. Dia melirik ke ruamh yagn ditunjuk Alfred. "Biasa aja, tuh."

"Hah? Masa kamu enggak ngerasa kalo rumah itu serem?" kata Alfred. "Hebat, dong."

"Pada dasarnya, emang enggak serem, kok!" kata Natalia, seolah meremehkan rumah yang seharusnya terlihat seram itu.

"Ya ampun, kamu pemberani atau apa, sih? Masa kamu merasa kalau rumah kosong, tua, misterius, gelap, banyak semak dan tumbuhan melayapnya itu gak serem?" kata Alfred, bingung karena teman baiknya itu tak merasa kalau rumah itu seram. Dia rasa Natalia sudah memiliki kelainan.

"Iya! Kurasa rumah itu bener-bener enggak serem!" kata Natalia, berusaha meyakinkan Alfred bahwa dia benar-benar tidak merasa bahwa rumah itu meneyramkan.

"Kalau kau memang merasa begitu …" kata Alfred, dia berpikir sejenak. " … kutantang kau untuk menjelajahi rumah itu malam ini!"

Natalia terdiam. Langkahnya terhenti. Apa-apaan tantangan Alfred itu?!

"Wah … nantang, ya. Memangnya kamu berani kalau ditantang begitu juga?" kata Natalia.

"Ehm … enggak sih." Kata Alfred, kemudian dia terkekeh.

"Nah! Itu namanya enggak adil! Dasar penakut!" kata Natalia. "Biar adil, gimana kalo kita ngejelajahin rumah itu berdua?" usul Natalia.

Alfred berpikir. Wah, boleh juga. Dia akan membuktikan bahwa dia bukan penakut dan akan membuat Natalia merubah pendapatnya tentang rumah itu.

"Oke, oke! Aku setuju. Malam ini, jam 9 malam, kita ke rumah itu!" kata Alfred. "Dan, kita hanya boleh membawa sentar dan ponsel."

"Oke, _deal_!" kata Natalia, menjabat tangan Alfred.

"_Deal_!" kata Alfred, membalas jabatan tangan Natalia. Mereka berdua berjabat tangan dan tersenyum seperti pebisnis sejati yang mengadakan sebuah perjanjian bisnis.

Setelah itu, mereka tertawa. Lalu, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka yang masih agak jauh sambil bersenda gurau.

Dan di saat itu juga, sesosok misterius mengintai perrgerakan mereka dari rumah tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya, tepatnya jam 9 malam, Alfred dan Natalia telah tiba di rumah tua tersebut.

"Hei, kalau malam, rumah ini kelihatan agak serem, ya!" kata Natalia. Dia berkacak pinggang, kemudian menghidupkan sentarnya.

"Tuh, kan. Apa kubilang." Kata Alfred. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita masuk sekarang yuk. Aku tahu jalan masuknya."

Kemudian, Alfred berjalan menuju ke salah satu bagian gerbang rumah tersebut. Gerbang tersebut sudah berkarat dan ditumbuhi tanaman melayap. Lalu, Alfred menendang salah satu bagian gerbang tersebut sehingga bagian gerbang tersebut terbuka dan mereka bisa memasuki halaman rumah tersebut melewati lubang itu.

"Nah, ayo masuk." Kata Alfred.

Alfred masuk terlebih dahulu. Lalu, Natalia menyusul. Mereka pun menyisir halaman rumah tersebut menggunakan sentar milik Alfred.

Halaman rumah tersebut sangat luas. Halamannya ditumbuhi berbagai tanaman liar. Kesannya seperti rumah hantu, padahal pada dasarnya memang rumah hantu.

"Hm. Sejauh ini tidak ada apa-apa, kok!" kata Natalia, berjalan membuntuti Alfred.

"Yap!" kata Alfred. "Kalau begitu, ayo masuk!"

Kemudian, Alfred berjalan menuju pintu samping dari rumah tersebut. Katanya, di situ pintunya tidak dikunci dan kita bisa keluar masuk dengan bebas.

Sebelum memasuki pintu tersebut, Natalia mendengar ada suara seperti semak yang bergerak. Natalia segera menoleh ke asal suara, namun hanya menemukan kucing yang melompat dari dalam semak. Dia menghela napas. Ternyata cuma kucing.

Kemudian, Natalia menoleh ke depan lagi. Alfred sudah masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Natalia pun segera menyusulnya tanpa menutup pintu tersebut.

Mereka berdua berniat untuk menyusuri ruang demi ruang yang ada di dalam rumah tersebut. Dan mereka memulainya dari sebuah ruangan seperti kamar yang benar-benar gelap dan suram.

"Ya ampun." Kata Natalia lirih, ketika melihat kamar tersebut. Alfred hanya diam, sambil terus menjaga senyum semangatnya.

Kamar tersebut agak sempit. Di dalamya ada sebuah kasur, sebuah sepatu yang teronggok begitu saja di dekat kasur tersebut. Di pojok kamar, ada sebuah lemari tv lengkap dengan tv-nya. Di sampingnya ada sebuah pot berisi tanaman hias. Di dekat kasur tersebut ada belokan tanpa pintu yang mengarah ke sebuah ruang kecil. Di langit-langitnya, tergantung lampu hias yang tampak mahal. Di ruang tersebut ada sebuah lemari yang cukup besar dan sebuah mesin pengatur kelembapan ruangann, yang bersebrangan dengan sebuah pintu berwarna putih.

Kemudian, mereka berdua meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan menelusuri sebuah lorong pendek yang ada di luar ruang tersebut.

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berjalan ke kiri. Di sana, ada belokan lagi. Dan di belokan tersebut terdapat sebuah jam kuno yang cukup besar dan nampak misterius. Dan hebatnya, jam tersebut masih berdetak.

Di dekat jam kuno tersebut, Natalia melihat sebuah gambar aneh yang tergambar di dinding menggunakan semacam cat berwarna merah.

"Al, lihat gambar itu!" kata Natalia sambil menarik ujung baju Alfred yang sedang asyik meneliti dinding rumah tersebut yang terbuat dari bata merah.

"Apa? Mana?" kata Alfred, menoleh ke sana kemari.

"Ini, lho."

Natalia berjalan mendekat ke arah gambar tersebut. Ternyata, setelah sentar Alfred mengarah ke gambar itu agar lebih jelas, ternyata gambar itu adalah gambar sebuah mata yang mengalirkan darah, tapi digambar secara kasar.

Lalu, secara tidak sengaja, Natalia menyentuh gambar tersebut. Seketika gambar itu hilang.

"Nat! Gambarnya hilang!" seru Alfred karena kaget bahwa gambar tersebut menghilang.

"Hah?!" Natalia yang baru menyadarinya, juga ikut kaget.

Namun, beberapa detik kemudian pandangan Natalia mengabur. Yang ia bisa lihat hanyalah sebuah ruangan yangg berwarna hitam. Dia ingin berteriak, tapi tak bisa.

Sekarang, Natalia seperti berada di ruang lain. Namun, Natalia baru sadar bahwa itu bukan sebuah ruangan, melainkan sebuah lorong. Lorong tersebut lembab dan dipenuh barang-barang yang tidak karuan. Natalia menyimpulkan bahwa lorong tersebut adalah sebuah ruang yang ada di bawah tanah. Dan anehnya, Natalia seolah beputar-putar dan berjalan menyusuri ruang tersebut, padahal ia merasa bahwa kakinya hanya diam tak bergerak.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pandangannya kembali mengabur dan ketika dia membuka matanya, dia berada di samping sebuah jam kuno dan ada Alfred di belakangnya.

"Kamu kenapa, Nat?" kata Alfred bingung, ketika melihat wajah Natalia yang berubah mimik menjadi ketakutan.

"Aku … setelah menyentuh gambar tersebut, aku … seperti melihat ruangan lain, dan ruangan tersebut terlihat seperti lorong bawah tanah … lalu, aku seolah-olah berputar-putar dan menyusuri tempat itu, padahal aku rasa kakiku hanya diam." Kata Natalia.

"Aneh sekali …" kata Alfred. "Hei, daripada memikirkan hal aneh itu, lebih baik kita nerusin menjelajahi rumah ini."

"Uh … baiklah," kata Natalia. Dia kembali menghidupkan sentarnya.

Kemudian, mereka melihat bahwa ada sebuah belokan di dekat jam kuno tersebut. Di belokan tersebut ada tumpukan kayu yang tidak jelas dan sebuah lemari yang ada vas bunganya. Anehnya, tumbuhan yang ada di sana mirip dengan yang ada di ruang pertama, dan mereka sam-sama masih hidup, padahal di rumah itu tak ada cahaya sama sekali. Mereka pun menyimpulkan bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah bunga hias.

Sebenarnya di dekat belokan itu ada sebuah pintu, tapi ternyata itu hanya pintu dari sebuah ruang penyimpanan benda-benda tidak jelas. Dan juga, ruangan tersebut sangat kecil.

Di dekat pintu itu, ada sebuah tangga besi yang tidak mengarah kemana-mana. Mereka mengabaikannya, dan berjalan lurus ke depan. Lalu, beberapa belas langkah dari sana mereka menemukan sebuah pintu yang berhadapan lurus dengan mereka dan dua buah pintu yang terdapat di samping kiri dan samping kanan mereka.

Mereka memutuskan untuk memeriksa pintu yang berhadapan lurus dengan mereka. Ternyata, itu adalah pintu dari sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Di dalam ruangan tersebut ada sebuah _grand piano_, meja makan yang besar, dan kursi yang berserakan di samping meja tersebut.

Karena tidak ada yang menarik, mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Setelah keluar dari ruangan tersebut, mereka mereka memutuskan untuk memasuki ruangan yang ada di samping kiri mereka tadi. Ternyata, di dalam ruangan kecil yang lebih kecil dari ruangan tadi ada sebuah perapian, seperangkat sofa, tanaman hias, dan sebuah meja dengan beberapa buku yang berserakan di atasnya. Di samping kirinya ada pilar-pilar kecil dan lampu hias yang berdebu. Ada juga sebuah tanaman hias yang sama dengan beberapa tanaman hias yang mereka lihat sebelumnya.

Karena menurut mereka ruangan tersebut tidak menarik, maka mereka berdua meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Setelah keluar dari sana, mereka memutuskan untuk memasuki ruang yang ada di seberang ruangan tadi. Tetapi, setelah membuka pintu tersebut, mereka menutupnya lagi. Karena ruangan tersebut sangat bau, akibat banyak sampah yang bertumpuk begitu saja, dan ada sebuah kulkas yang sangat jelek, dan Natalia melihat bahwa ada seberkas darah di sampingnya. Karena hal itulah mereka memutuskan untuk tidak memasuki ruang tersebut lebih jauh.

Saat mereka menjauh dari jalan buntu tersebut, mereka mendengar bunyi seperti sebuah benda yang jatuh, dan bunyi itu berasal dari ruang makan tadi. Kemudian, mereka melihat bahwa kenop pintu tersebut bergerak-gerak, seolah ada yang ingin membuka pintu tersebut dari dalam. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dan menelan ludah,

"Alfred, kau tahu ini apa artinya, kan?" kata Natalia lirih. Dia mulai merasa agak takut sekarang.

"Yap." Kata Alfred. "Sangat tahu."

Setelah berkata begitu, Alfred segera menarik tangan Natalia dan membawanya berlari dalam diam. Sebenarnya, dia sangat ingin berteriak—karena menurutnya, dengan berteriak dirinya bisa merasa sedikit lebih baik. Tapi dia takut kalau dia dihadiahi tendangan oleh gadis yang satu itu.

Mereka berlari cukup jauh, sampai-sampai menaiki tangga yang ada di ujung lorong tersebut. Ternyata tangga itu mengarah ke sebuah lorong berlantaikan porselen yang bermotif seperti papan catur. Natalia pusing melihatnya berlama-lama. Namun, dia lebih pusing ketika memikirkan jalan manakah yang harus mereka ambil, karena lorong tersebut terbagi menjadi dua lorong, yaitu lorong yang berada tepat di depan mereka dan berada di samping kanan mereka.

"Kita ambil yang mana, Nat?" kata Alfred.

"Hmm …" gumam Natalia. Dia berpikir dan berpikir, kemudian tampak menemukan jawaban yang bagus, "Ke kanan."

Kemudian, mereka berdua berjalan ke kanan. Ternyata, lorongnya sangat pendek, namun ada belokan ke kanan. Kemudian, lorong di belokan ke kanan tadi, ternyata lorong dengan panjang yang sama dengan lorong yang sebelumnya, dan ada belokan ke kanan lagi. Ternyata, kejadian terulang lagi, karena ada belokan lagi di ujung lorong sempit tadi—tapi belokannya ke kiri. Dan mereka menemukan sebuah pintu di ujung belokan tersebut. Natalia bersumpah, dia akan menyeret Alfred untuk keluar dari rumah ini bersamanya—seandainya saja di balik pintu tersebut ada lorong dengan banyak belokan lagi.

Mereka membuka pintu tersebut, dan Natalia sangat bersyukur karena hanya ada sebuah ruangan penuh lukisan dan pintu, bukanlah lorong dengan banyak belokan seperti barusan. Tapi, ternyata di antara banyak pintu tersebut, yang merupakan pintu sungguhan hanyalah dua buah. Mereka memutuskan untuk memasuki pintu yang berada di ujung kiri.

Ternyata, di balik pintu tersebut ada ruangan yang amat sempit, dan sebuah tangga kayu berputar yang biasanya ada di rumah-rumah mewah. Namun, tangganya cukup rendak dan sempit, kemudian tangga tersebut mengarah ke beberapa petak lantai yang dibangun di puncak tangga tersebut.

"Nat, kamu mau menaiki tangga ini dan melihat ada apa di atas sana?" kata Alfred.

"Kau saja. Aku takut kalau aku langsung jatuh saat menaiki tangga ini." Kata Natalia.

"Oh, ya sudahlah. Aku saja. Kamu tunggu di sini." Kata Alfred.

Kemudian, Alfred menaiki tangga tersebut dengan berhati-hati. Setelah mencapai puncak dari tangga tersebut, Alfred cukup kecewa, karena yang ia temukan hanyalah sebuah meja kecil yang berkaki satu dan tinggi, kemudian ada sebuah buku kosong di atasnya. Alfred pun kembali turun.

"Ada apa di sana?" tanya Natalia setelah Alfred kembali. Mereka pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Cuma ada meja aneh dan buku. Itupun buku kosong." Kata Alfred.

"Oh, tidak menarik." Kata Natalia singkat.

Setelah mereka keluar dari ruangan tersebut, mereka berdua memasuki pintu lain yang ada di sana. Setelah mereka membuka pintu tersebut, ternyata ada ruang yang benar-benar kecil, kemudian ada sebuah pintu lagi di dalamnya—dan pintu tersebut sangat usang dan terlihat sudah lapuk dimakan usia.

Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Kau yakin kita akan memasuki ruang ini?" tanya Natalia.

"Yakin. Karena kuharap ini pintu keluar darurat. Aku sudah bosan keliling-keliling." Kata Alfred.

Mereka berdua mengangguk, kemudian memasuki ruang itu dengan hati-hati. Ternyata, ruang yang ada di dalamnya cukup lebar. Ada beberapa buah lilin tersusun rapi di tengah ruangan, dan ada tali yang berhamburan secara tidak jelas. Pertanyaannya: kenapa di rumah tua dan berhantu ini ada lilin yang masih menyala?

"Alfred, apa kau tahu apa yang salah di sini?" tanya Natalia. Dia merasa benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Tidak tahu." kata Alfred.

"Kenapa lilin di sini masih menyala? Padahal rumah ini kosong dan _notabene_-nya adalah rumah tua dan berhantu!" kata Natalia.

Alfred membeku seketika. Benar sekali. Tepat sekali. Dan membuat Alfred takut juga.

"Nat, sebaiknya kita harus cepat-cepat turun, lalu pulang." Kata Alfred.

"Hmph!" kata Natalia, sambil menangguk tegas.

Namun, sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk benar-benar keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Natalia melihat ada sebuah gambar yang familiar baginya—yaitu gambar yang sebelumnya pernah mereka temukan di lantai bawah, tepatnya di dekat jam kuno. Dan letak gambar tersebut adalah di dinding utama dari ruangan tersebut. Natalia mendekatinya perlahan, dan Alfred hanya melihatnya dengan perasaan bingung.

Natalia menyentuh gambar tersebut dengan perlahan, dan akhirnya pandangan Natalia kembali mengabur setelah menyentuhnya.

Setelah pandangannya mengabur, Natalia kembali bisa melihat sesuatu. Dia merasa seperti berada di tempat yang lain daripada tempatnya dengan Alfred berpijak. Dia rasa, dia berputar-putar dan menyusuri sebuah lorong yang penuh belokan, dan berlantai seperti motif papan catur.

Oh tidak, Natalia mengetahui tempat ini.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dia sampai pada sebuah pintu dan … pandangannya kembali mengabur dan menjadi hitam sepenuhnya. Tetapi, beberapa detik kemudian pandangannya kembali jelas dan dia menemukan bahwa dia sedang berada di ruangan dengan lilin-lilin yang menyala tadi—dan Alfred berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Ada apa lagi, Nat? kau melihat sesuatu melalui gambar itu?" tanya Alfred.

Natalia mengangguk pelan,

"Ya. Aku melihat sesuatu." Kata Natalia. Dia menelan ludah—karena punya perasaan yang tidak enak, "Aku merasa seperti berputar-putar dan menyusuri lorong yang banyak belokannya tadi."

"Hsssss," desis Alfred. Dia mengelus tengkuknya dengan perasaan ngeri. "Sepertinya aku punya _feeling_ buruk. Tapi aku tak tahu apa itu."

Beberapa detik setelah Alfred mengatakan hal tersebut, ada bunyi yang menunjukkan bahwa sebuah pintu telah didobrak paksa. Dan kedengarannya, pintu yang didobrak tadi adalah pintu utama yang ada di ruang yang penuh lukisan tadi.

Alfred ingin berteriak, namun Natalia segera menutup mulut Alfred.

"Shhh, diam." Desis Natalia. Dia perlahan mendekat ke pintu usang tersebut. Namun Alfred yang mulutnya masih ditutup oleh Natalia, segera mencegat Natalia dan menggeleng dengan cepat. "Apaan? Aku hanya ingin mengecek, bunyi apa barusan."

Alfred melepas tangan Natalia dan menarik napas dalam-dalam,

"Aku takut, Nat. Sungguh. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku sungguh-sungguh takut." Kata Alfred.

"Kamu kan memang penakut." Kata Natalia. "Kalau kamu takut, biar aku saja yang meng—"

"Ayo, kita berdua saja yang mengeceknya!" kata Alfred, memberanikan dirnya dan menarik tangan Natalia untuk segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Mereka berdua keluar dengan was-was. Langkah mereka sangat pelan dan berhat-hati. Jantung mereka berdegup kencang, dan semakin kencang ketika mendengar suara aneh—seperti suara hembusan angin yang cukup kuat, padahal di sana tidak ada jendela.

Saat memutar kenop pintu yang menghubungkan ruang kecil dan ruang penuh lukisan tadi, tangan Alfred bergetar hebat. Keringat dingin tampak mengucur dari pelipisnya,

"Na-Nat … aku … aku takut …" bisiknya lirih.

Natalia meremas tangan Alfred dengan kuat—dan Alfred rasa tangan Natalia juga bergetar,

"Aku juga takut, bodoh." Kata Natalia.

Namun, tekad Alfred sudah benar-benar kuat. Tampaknya Natalia juga begitu. Alfred memutar kenop pintu dengan cepat dan mereka keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Pemandangan yang disuguhkan ruangan tersebut benar-benar membuat mata mereka membelalak dan napas mereka terhenti seketika.

Di sana, melayang sebuah benda misterius yang tampak seperti kepala berambut panjang, nampak seperti _kuchisake-onna_. Benda tersebut membelakangi mereka. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, benda itu perlahan membalik ke arah mereka dan menampakkan wajahnya.

Ternyata, itu benar-benar kepala dengan wajah wanita yang membuat mereka berdua mundur sampai menabrak pintu tersebut. Wajah tersebut memilik rongga mata yang bolong dan meneteskan darah, kemudian mulut yang membuka lebar—menampakkan deretan gigi-giginya yang tajam. Kemudian, di lehernya tergantung urat-urat syaraf yang masih meneteskan darah segar.

Dengan refleks, Natalia mengeluarkan belati yang ia bawa di dalam saku jaketnya sejak awal—atas nasihat sang kakak lelaki. Natalia segera maju, meninggalkan Alfred yang terduduk lemas di depan pintu tersebut. Natalia mendekati makhluk tersebut dengan berani, dan menghunuskan belatinya ke arah makhluk tersebut. Saat menghunuskan belati tersebut, entah kenapa Natalia menyeringai kejam.

Namun, seringai Natalia segera pudar ketika dia merasa bahwa pandangannya mulai mengabur, kemudian berubah sepenuhnya menjadi hitam.

Natalia ingin menjerit—entah memanggil Alfred atau bagaimana. Namun, pita suaranya seolah tak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun lagi. Dan pandangannya kembali jelas, dan entah kenapa dia mereasa seperti berada di ruangan lain—untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dia merasa seperti berada di ruang makan yang mereka jelajahi di awal-awal, namun ruang makan tersebut rapi dan bersih. Kemudian, di salah satu kursinya terdapat seorang gadis berwajah cantik dan berambut lurus panjang sedang makan di sana. Dia makan dengan tenang, dan sendirian tanpa teman.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang mendobrak pintu masuk ruang makan tersebut. Gadis itu kaget, dan ternyata yang mendobrak pintu tersebut adalah sekumpulan pria bertopeng hitam—dan Natalia menyimpulkan bahwa mereka adalah perampok.

Kemudian, salah satu dari perampok tersebut menarik gadis tersebut dan mengikatnya di kursi tempat ia duduk dengan tergesa-gesa. Gadis tersebut tidak bisa berontak, karena badannya dipegangi oleh perampok lain. Kemudian, mulut gadis tersebut ditutupi oleh sebuah lakban dan gadis tersebut tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Natalia ingin menghentikan hal tersebut—atau menolong gadis itu, namun tubuhnya seolah tak bisa bergerak dan dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Kemudian, gadis tersebut diseret ke sebuah ruangan, yaitu ruangan yang sekarang penuh dengan sampah. Padahal, di saat ini, Natalia melihat bahwa ruangan tersebut sangat bersih dan rapi, kemudian kulkasnya masih terlihat baru. Gadis tersebut ditaruh di dekat kulkas tersebut, kemudian ditinggalkan begitu saja. Natalia mendengus kesal karena masih tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Natalia melihat bahwa para perampok tersebut kembali dengan membawa beberapa buah kantong berisi sesuatu. Natalia menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah barang curian mereka. Para perampok yang berjumlah lima orang tersebut kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah linggis dan pisau daging. Natalia melihat bahwa mata gadis tersebut membelalak ketika melihat kedua barang tersebut.

Tanpa berperasaan, salah seorang perampok tersebut mencungkil mata sang gadis. Gadis tersebut berteriak kesakitan selama beberapa kali. Setelah kedua bola matanya dicungkil, rongga matanya terlihat hitam dan meneteskan darah segar. Para perampok tersebut tertawa, dan melempar kedua bola mata tersebut ke sembarang arah. Gadis itu nampak diam sekarang. Ah, bukan diam. Tapi telah kehilangan kesadaran. Setelah itu, salah seorang dari perampok tersebut mengayunkan pisau daging yang mereka bawa, dan memotong leher gadis tersebut. Kepala gadis tersebut terjatuh dan menghantam dinding. Darahnya berceceran dimana-mana, membuat Natalia iba kepada gadis tersebut. Dan dia menyimpulkan, bahwa itulah penyebab ada ceceran darah di samping kulkas tersebut.

Setelah melakukan hal keji tersebut, para perampok tersebut membawa mayat gadis tersebut ke suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui Natalia, karena pandangan Natalia mulai mengabur dan menjadi hitam sepenuhnya.

Pandangan Natalia menghitam selama beberapa detik, dan pandangannya berubah menjadi agak buram dan mengabur, namun Natalia bisa melihat benda yang ada di depannya.

Natalia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia melihat bahwa dia sedang berada di sebuah padang rumput yang cukup luas. Dia menjadi bingung dan bertanya: bukannya tadi ia sedang berada di dalam rumah tua tersebut? Kemudian, dia menengok ke samping kiri, tidak ada apa-apa. Dia pun menengok ke samping kanan. Oh, ternyata ada Alfred yang terbaring tidak karuan. Natalia segera saja menarik ujung baju Alfred.

"Alfred! Woi, bangun!"

Alfred segera bangun. Dia duduk, sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Setelah merasa pandangannya telah jelas, Alfred menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Eh? Eh? Kita ada dimana?!" kata Alfred kebingungan.

"Makanya itu! Rasanya, tadi kita berada di dalam sebuah rumah tua!" kata Natalia.

"Iya! Dan lihat, kok ini seperti halaman depan rumah tua tersebut?" kata Alfred.

Natalia memperhatikan sekeliling. Benar saja. Tapi bedanya, rumput-rumput di sini lebih terawat dan tanpa semak-semak yang mengerikan. Kemudian, di depan mereka ada sebuah pagar kayu pendek yang terlihat baru, dan anehnya … rumah tua tersebut tidak ada.

"Tapi … mana rumahnya?!" seru Natalia. Alfred menengok ke belakang.

"Benar juga! Kemana rumah itu?! Apa kita tersesat? Tapi kan ini benar-benar mirip dengan halaman depan rumah itu!" kata Alfred.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang mencolek bahu Alfred.

"Nak, ngapain kalian di sini malam-malam?" kata sang pemilik tangan yang ternyata seorang wanita muda dengan wajah ramah.

"Eh? Ma-maaf, tapi kami—" kata Natalia, berusaha menjelaskan—namun dipotong oleh wanita tersebut.

"Kalian berada di halaman rumahku dari jam sembilan tadi. Sekarang sudah jam setengah sepuluh, lho. Apa kalian tidak dicari oleh orang tua kalian?" kata wanita tersebut dengan lembut. Natalia melirik ke arah belakang wanita tersebut. Di sana, ada sebuah rumah kecil yang sederhana dan sebuah pohon besar—dan Natalia baru memperhatikannya.

"Benarkah? Ma-maaf, kami akan segera pulang!" kata Natalia. Dia berdiri dan membungkuk meminta maaf. Kemudian, dia segera menarik tangan Alfred dan mengajaknya berlari keluar dari halaman rumah orang tersebut tanpa pamit lagi.

Setelah mereka keluar dari halaman rumah tersebut dan berada di perjalanan pulang, mereka membicarakan soal keanehan yang mereka alami.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi, ya? Aku bingung." Kata Alfred.

"Aku juga bingung. Bukannya kita menjelajahi rumah tersebut lebih dari satu jam, ya? Tapi kenapa sekarang baru jam setengah sepuluh? Harusnya sekarang sudah jam sepuluh lewat! Lagipula, kenapa kita berada di tempat itu, bukan di rumah tua itu?" kata Natalia.

"Hmm … sudahlah! Lebih baik kita pulang! Nanti ibuku menceramahiku lagi karena aku mengajakmu ke suatu tempat misterius sampai malam-malam begini!" kata Alfred.

"Aku juga akan diceramahi, tahu." Kata Natalia. "Ah, sekarang sudah hampir jam sepuluh! Lebih baik kita berlari untuk segera sampai di rumah!"

"Iya! Aku setuju!"

Kemudian, mereka berdua berlari dengan sisa tenaga mereka. Mereka benar-benar bingung atas kejadian aneh yang barusan mereka alami. Namun, mereka berdua segera menghapus ingatan mereka tentang hal tersebut, agar kepala mereka tidak pecah karena terus-terusan memikirkannya.

Saat mereka berdua hampir sampai di rumah mereka, wanita muda pemilik rumah tadi bergumam di dalam hati saat ia berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

"Pasti mereka _mengalaminya_. Tapi, kupikir mereka hebat juga—karena bisa selamat dari hal yang mereka alami barusan." Kata wanita muda tersebut, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. "Ah, memang banyak anak muda yang mengalaminya …"

Kemudian dia terdiam, dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" … terutama di malam Halloween, seperti malam ini."

.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

jeng! suzhumiya arlovskaya bikin fanfic horror dan suspense, nih!

apa horror dan suspense-nya kerasa? saya tegang banget nulis ini. selain tegang, saya juga pusing pas mikirin—OH IYA! YA AMPUN, SAYA LUPA BILANG KALO JUDUL DAN SETTING DI SINI MENGAMBIL SETTING GAME YANG NAMANYA "EYES - THE HORROR GAME"! sumveh, saya pusing banget ngeliat petanya. belum selesai jelajahin lantai atas—apalagi lorong bawah tanahnya—hantunya muncul tanpa permisi. mana nakutin lagi. idih. oh iya, saya direkomendasikan sepupu saya buat mainin game horor itu, dan hasilnya—otak saya dikerubungi semut. oh iya, dia juga bikin fanfic yang nyempilin game ini.

oh iya, ada yang bingung sama endingnya dan alasan mengapa mereka kedua ketiduran di halaman rumah orang? itu karena ada sebuah kekuatan (bisa dibilang kutukan) yang aneh di malam halloween (tepatnya di halaman rumah wanita muda tersebut)—dimana kekuatan itu bisa memunculkan sebuah rumah tua nan misterius yang sejarahnya kelam (yaitu sang pemilik rumah dirampok kemudian dibunuh dengan sadis). tiap malam halloween, selalu ada korban yang melihat rumah tersebut dan tertarik untuk menjelajahinya. kemudian, mereka mengalami kejadian aneh selama menjelajahi rumah tersebut. kemudian, mereka bertemu dengan sang hantu dan dibunuh—alias takkan kembali ke alamnya yang semula, karena mereka telah mati sepenuhnya. tapi, Alfred dan Natalia beruntung di malam itu. hanya mereka berdua yang beruntung dan bisa selamat dari kekuatan di malam halloween tersebut, sementara puluhan bahkan ratusan orang terbunuh karena kekuatan tersebut. makanya wanita muda tersebut mengakui kalau mereka berdua hebat.

nah, sekian. sudah malem nih *nengok jam pas selesai bikin ini*. saya berharap doa saja dari para reader supaya saya gak mimpi buruk #authornyaparanoid


End file.
